ugly skirt
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: this is what happen if you buy ugly skirt    Dino x reader


Ugly Skirt

Dino x reader

* * *

><p>It was the most fucking ugly skirt you had ever seen. The colors were loud and obnoxious, the material some sort of weird polyester mix that just felt... strange. Plus there was extraneous netting forming a layer on the outside.<p>

Of course you bought it. It was $5, and needed to be shown to other people to prove its ugliness.

You brought the skirt home, stuffed in a brown paper bag with some otherr odds and ends from the Goodwill. You dropped the bag on the couch next to your boyfriend, Dino. He turned from watching Spongebob( :p ) to look at You, mildly interested.

"Find anything good?" he asked.

You smiled, and whipped the skirt out of the bag. You held it up in front of your face.

He started at it. His mouth dropped open. "That thing's hideous," he said, awed. You peeked from behind the skirt.

"Isn't it just?" you said. You brought the skirt down, holding it against your waist. "I was thinking of wearing it next time we went out on a date." You twisted your hips back and forth in an attempt to make the skirt swirl. The netting prevented the skirt from moving much.

He had the good sense to look horrified. He reached out and touched the scarlet netting. He crunched it in his hand, and it made a faint crackling sound. He pulled the netting upwards to look at the material underneath. It was a riot of reds and oranges, all swirling togetherr into some sort of Pucci-inspired bastard child. He slid his hand along the under skirt. It was silky, and smooth.

"Put it on," He whispered hoarsely.

"Huh?" You said, confused.

He cleared his throat. "Put it on," he said a little louder. He looked at You hungrily. You gave him a puzzled look, and shrugged. You pulled the skirt on over your jeans, then took them off, kicking them to the side. You stood in front of him with your hands on your hips.

He kneeled on the floor in front of You. His hands slowly glided up your bare legs, starting at your ankles, up under the skirt, caressing your knees, up your thighs. His fingers stopped at the elastic border of your cotton underwear. They pushed under the elastic, tangling in the curly hair covering your member. You sucked your breath in. He looked up at your, the ridiculous netting smashed between their bodies underneath his chin. You would have laughed, had he not chosen that moment to slip a finger between your lips, across your clit. Your knees buckled, and your hands gripped his shoulders to keep from falling. He rolled your clit back and forth with his fingertip, still gazing up at Your flushed face.

He continued the back and forth motion, while Your fingers dug into his shoulders, bunching the worn blue t-shirt. You breathed hard, felt wetness seeping between your legs. He used it to slide his index finger inside your, rubbing his thumb lightly against your clit. He used his free hand to push up Your white shirt, and pressed his lips to your stomach, just above your belly button. Your abdomen muscles jumped. he kissed and licked your skin along the waistband of the skirt. His fingers continued to slide in and out of your slowly. He rubbed the pad of his finger across your g-spot each time. You groaned. You started shaking, unable to control your body from moving against his fingers stroking you. You thrust your body against him, your eyes closed. His index finger began moving more quickly, while his thumb stayed gently firm on your clit. You thrust your pelvis against his body. He stopped kissing your stomach, and tipped his head back to look at you. Your eyes were shut tight, and your mouth opened and closed with small gasps. At that moment, you was at your most beautiful to him.

You felt the pressure building in your lower abdomen, until you couldn't hold it in anymore. The orgasm hit your hard, bending your body in half over him. Your hands formed fists on his shoulders, bunching the t-shirt material. You cried out, your vagina clenching around his finger. You slowly stopped moving against him. He slipped his fingers out, and placed a small kiss on Your stomach. You melted onto the floor onto your back.

He stretched out next to You. He kissed your mouth. "You should buy ugly skirts more often," he said.


End file.
